By my side, you'll never be
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Saison 06 épisode 09, Bones révèle a Booth ses sentiments. Elle est prête. Mais il aime Hannah désormais. Bones se sent honteuse, embarrassée et brisée.
1. Chapter 1

**C1 By my side, you'll never be** ( _episode 09 saison 06)_ **  
**

* * *

 ** _Bones POV  
_**

Lorsque j'avais compris que je n'étais pas la victime, je ressentis un soulagement. Je n'étais pas folle. Mais Booth m'avait suivie et accessoirement, sauvée d'être percutée par un véhicule. Nous étions dans la voiture. Je me sentais mieux. J'avais compris.

\- Vous avez peut être besoin de quelques jours de repos. Proposa Booth.

\- Je vais bien maintenant. Sauf que... Je me suis trompée. Avouais je.

\- Je vous ai dit mon opinion, je pense que vous avez raison.

\- Pas sur tout. Elle est morte avec des regrets.

\- Non mais arrêtez Bones. On a tous des regrets.

\- Je l'ai entendu. Je vous assure.

Booth me regardait, l'air perdu.

\- Micah dit que tout ce que nous avons c'est... c'est des signaux lointains et faiblards que nous envoie l'univers. Expliquais je.

\- Ah oui... Et... C'est qui ce Micah ?

\- Le veilleur de nuit. Mais il assiste à de nombreuses conférences. Enfin.. là où je veux en venir c'est que, elle ne lui a pas donner sa chance.

\- A Micah ?

Booth ne comprenait pas.

\- Non. Non. Au pilote d'hélicoptère. Il s'est offert à elle. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais donner sa chance.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

\- Ca a été son plus grand regret. Ajoutais je.

Booth me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je crois qu'il comprenait enfin.

\- J'ai.. J'ai reçu le signal Booth. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets.

Je souriais. Mais pas lui. Booth détourna le regard.

\- Je suis... Commença t il.

Il allait tout brisé.

\- Je suis avec quelqu'un.

J'hochais la tête, je ne pouvais rien dire. Ma gorge était nouée, douloureuse. Quelques larmes m'échappèrent.

\- Vous savez, et si je suis avec Hannah ce n'est pas pour me consoler. Je l'aime.

C'était comme être poignardée. D'un coup franc, sans aucune hésitation. Je ne pu contenir ma déception, ma douleur, mes regrets. Les larmes s'échappèrent et je ne su rien faire d'autre que de laisser tout sortir. J'avais honte de laisser ma tristesse voir le jour devant Booth. J'étais une femme forte. Indépendante. Mais j'avais perdu celui que j'aimais. Le regarder était douloureux. Entendre le nom d'Hannah était pire. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir a faire avec cela.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, mais je vous dois la vérité. Ajouta Booth.

\- Je comprends. J'ai rater ma chance. Mon univers entier vient de basculer. J'arriverai a m'adapter.

\- Comme je l'ai fais.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Vous voulez que je demande à quelqu'un de rester avec vous ou...

\- Non. Ca ira seule. Merci.

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux. Il s'arrêta au bas de mon appartement.

\- Ca va aller ? Demanda t il, alors que j'ouvrais la portière.

\- Oui. Soufflais je sans même le regarder, en descendant de la voiture.

Je montais les étages en tentant de ne pas pleurer. J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et fermais a verrou derrière moi. Je m'assis dans le sofa et m'autorisais a craquer. Je ne retenais rien. Je laissais sortir tout ce qui devait sortir. Je m'endormis sur le sofa après des heures passée a pleurer.

Je fus réveillée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je l'attrapais et regardais le nom afficher. Booth. Sans même réfléchir, comme un réflexe, je rejetais l'appel. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Ni le voir. Je voulais être un peu seule. Trop fatiguée de ma nuit passée a pleurer, je quittais le sofa uniquement pour rejoindre mon lit. L'enquête précédente avait laissée quelques traces. La fatigue des nuits d'insomnies me laissait épuisée. Mais j'étais épuisée aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Allongée dans mon lit, je repensais encore et encore à la veille. Il aimait Hannah, pas moi. Etais je condamnée a ressentir des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui ne ressentait rien pour moi ? Je ne voulais pas de ça. Mon téléphone sonna a nouveau. C'était Booth. Encore. Agacée, j'éteignis le téléphone. Je pouvais désormais être tranquille. Après tout, il avait bien proposer que je prenne quelques jour de repos. J'avais bêtement cru que mes révélations sentimentales se solderaient par un meilleur résultat que celui que j'avais eu. J'avais cru que Booth allait sourire et me dire qu'Hannah et lui, ce n'était rien de bien sérieux. Mais j'avais eu tord. Encore. Je ne prenais que de mauvaises décisions. Je n'étais plus aussi rationnelle. Je me laissais distraire et dirigée par des émotions, des sentiments qui ne sont que des hormones et des substances chimiques, l'amour ce n'est pas ce que l'on croit, ce n'est que de la chimie. Des réactions créent par des substances et des hormones et qui ne sont qu'éphémères. Mon amour pour Booth ne devait plus me distraire. Me changer. Parce que ce n'était rien de réel. Tout comme l'amour que pensait ressentir Booth pour Hannah. Je secouais la tête, je ne voulais plus y penser. Je fermais les stores et me recouchais.

Mon second réveil fut plus violent que le premier. Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte, comme ci sa vie en dépendait. Je me pressais de sortir du lit pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois ouverte, j'y trouvais Booth et Sweets.

\- Que faites vous là ? Demandais je, froide.

\- Vous ne répondez plus au appels maintenant ? Demanda Booth, énervé.

\- Vous m'aviez conseiller de prendre quelques jours, non ? C'est chose faite. Laissez moi tranquille.

Je commençais a fermer la porte quand une main se mit en travers du chemin.

\- Bones. Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? Demanda Booth.

\- Je veux juste être seule.

\- Est ce que vous aimeriez parler ? Demanda Sweets.

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

\- Sweets entrez. Booth, au revoir.

Booth me lança un regard déçu et d'incompréhension. Sweets entra et s'assit. Je fermais la porte sans un mot de plus pour Booth.

\- Que ce passe t il entre vous et Booth?

\- Rien.

Je commençais alors à lui raconter la discussion de la veille. Toute la discussion. Je lui expliquais mon ressenti. Je ne voulais plus voir Booth. J'avais honte de l'aimer. Honte de lui avoir avouer mes sentiments illogiques. Honte d'être tombée dans le piège. Honte d'avoir craquer devant lui. Je n'étais pas forte. Je ne l'étais plus. Quelque chose c'était brisé en moi.


	2. Chapter 2

**C2**

* * *

Sweets prit le temps de réfléchir. D'un côté, j'esperais qu'il me dise que Booth et moi étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Que je ne devais pas abandonner, qu'Hannah et lui ce n'était qu'une passade. D'un autre, je voulais qu'il me dise de quitter le Jefferson. De commencer quelque chose de nouveau ailleurs. Je voulais qu'il me dise que je n'étais plus Bones mais le docteur Tempérance Brennan. Et c'était bien là le problème. Je devais cesser d'être Bones. Parce que ça, c'était fini. Lui, moi, notre partenariat, notre amitié indéfectible... Indéfectible... C'est ainsi que j'avais qualifié notre amitié depuis des années maintenant. Je me rendais désormais compte de la stupidité dont j'avais fais preuve. Notre amitié n'avait été qu'une illusion. Il ne m'aimait pas. Ne m'avait jamais aimé. Et ne m'aimerait jamais. C'était Hannah. Pas moi.

\- Eh bien, docteur Brennan, vous êtes face a une décision difficile. Rester et faire face à la douleur causée par le rejet, ou partir et quitter vos amis parce que vous ne voulez pas faire face à l'agent Booth.

\- Et que devrais choisir ?

Sweets eu un léger sourire.

\- Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez le savoir, docteur Brennan. Rester risque de vous exposez a des moments de tensions ou de gêne. Voir de colère et de jalousie. Cependant cela vous permettrez de rester en contact avec vos amis comme Angela. D'un autre côté, partir pourrait vous permettre de vous remettre de cette déception bien plus rapidement, vous ne seriez pas confrontée à la relation qu'entretient l'agent Booth avec Hannah. Vous n'auriez pas a faire semblant de ne rien ressentir et de ce fait, vous n'auriez pas a vous cacher. Chaque décision a sa part de positif et de négatif. Vous devez choisir ce qui est le plus saint pour vous. Ce qui est plus rationnel car en occurrence, c'est ainsi que vous procédez dans vos choix de vie.

\- Que je procédais.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Sweets, intrigué.

\- Booth a détruit quelque chose en moi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'explicable. Mais il a détruit quelque chose en moi.

\- Votre... coeur ?

\- Non. Le coeur ne ressent rien. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Depuis que cette... chose... c'est brisée, j'ai changée. Je suis différente. Après tout, je n'aurais jamais demander l'avis d'un psychologue si je n'avais pas changer. Même si, je vous parler d'abord car vous êtes mon ami.

Sweets eu un sourire. Il était heureux que je le qualifie d'ami. Je devais réfléchir. Une chose était sure, je ne parlerai pas à Booth jusqu'à ce que je me sente prête et que je prenne ma décision. Je saluais Sweets après lui avoir demandé de ne parler de tout cela a absolument personne. Ni Booth ni mes collègues du labo. Je refermais la porte, me sentant vide. J'étais vide. Je pouvais le ressentir. J'avais changer. Je n'étais plus Bones. Bones était partie. J'étais Tempérance, une femme intelligente, extrêmement intelligente, certes, mais qui ne pouvait rien contrôlé désormais. J'avais perdu le contrôle. Je repensais au docteur Eames. Lorsqu'elle perdait pied, elle se mettait en danger. Je sortis une bouteille de vodka du réfrigérateur et décidais de la boire. Entièrement. Moi aussi je pouvais me mettre en danger. Etre plus spontanée. Je devenais vite saoule. Et en colère. J'en voulais à Booth. Ne sachant plus comment gérer la douleur et la colère, je partais rapidement dans une crise hystérique. Tout ce que j'attrapais finissait en morceaux. Je finis à genoux, au beau milieu dans tas de morceaux d'assiettes, de morceaux de verre brisé. Je n'en avais rien a faire de me couper, je m'en fichais de tout. Ma crise se finit par un cri que je su contenir. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvra violemment. Booth.

\- Bones ?

Il courut jusqu'à moi, tandis que je pleurais toujours a genoux par terre. Il attrapa mes mains et je remarquais enfin le sang qui les recouvrait. Je cessais de pleurer pour quelques secondes, le temps de réalisé que Booth était face à moi.

\- Sortez d'ici.

\- Mais.. Commença Booth.

\- Sortez d'ici ! Dehors ! Hurlais je en me relevant.

\- Bones..

\- Dégagez de chez moi ! Vociférais je. Dehors.

J'hyperventilais. Booth me regardait, choqué de voir l'état dans lequel j'étais. Pendant quelques secondes, il restait figé, sans doute incapable de décider si il devait m'aider ou bien partir. Je finis par m'allonger sur mon flanc gauche, en position fœtale. Booth fini par se retourner et sortir. J'étais soulagée qu'il parte mais terriblement triste qu'il confirme une fois encore que je ne comptais plus. Je n'étais plus rien. Juste une anthropologue avec qui il travaillait. Je restais ainsi au sol jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre.

\- Booth m'a expliqué. Je me suis dit que vous accepteriez peut être ma présence. Expliqua Sweets.

Il me tendit une main que j'attrapais. Il remarqua le sang sur celle ci et me fit un petit sourire.

\- Allez dans le sofa, je vais nettoyer vos mains et nettoyer ce que vous avez casser.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit sans même réfléchir, automatiquement. Ma crise avait prit toute énergie. L'alcool n'arrangeait rien.

\- Vous avez bu docteur Brennan.

Je ne répondais pas. Il ne posait aucune question. Il remarquait. Sweets retira les petits bouts de verre qui s'étaient logés dans ma main avant de désinfecté. Il nettoya chaque débris des objets que j'avais cassé. Il fini par s'assoir à mes côtés.

\- Vous voulez parler ? Demanda Sweets.

\- Non.

\- Booth m'a dit que vous lui avez hurler dessus.

\- Je ne veux pas le voir. Il n'avait aucun droit de rentrer chez moi. Dis je a voix basse.

\- Docteur Brennan... Je pense que Booth a peur pour vous.

Je haussais les épaules. Je n'en croyais pas un mot.


	3. Chapter 3

**C3**

* * *

Le lendemain fut compliqué. Booth me harcelait d'appels. Il voulait comprendre, il demandait, exigeait serait plus juste des explications. Je le laissais toujours sur messagerie vocale. Je ne voulais plus aucun contact avec lui. Il m'avait humiliée et détruite. Pourquoi voulait il m'enfoncer encore plus ? Selon Sweets, ce que je croyais était tout le contraire de ce que Booth ressentait. Pourtant, Booth avait été clair. Il aimait Hannah. Elle n'était pas une consolation. Cela faisait de moi la partenaire dont on ne voulait pas. L'anthropologue qui écrit des livres et qui est utile au FBI. Au delà de ça, je n'étais rien. J'avais été sa meilleure amie, presque une confidente. Une partenaire pour qui il aurait mit en danger sa vie et pour qui j'en aurais fait de même. Après une bonne douche, je décidais qu'il était temps. Je pris mon véhicule et me dirigeais vers le Jefferson. Lorsque j'entrais, Sweets me fit un signe pour me dire bonjour. Je continuais ma route jusqu'au bureau de Camille, où elle se trouvait.

\- Je démissionne. Annonçais je brutalement sans un bonjour.

Camille me regardait l'air choquée.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça vous démissionnez ?

\- Je pars docteur Saroyan.

\- Mais...

Avant qu'elle n'est le temps de finir, je tournais les talons et quittais son bureau. J'entrais dans ce qui désormais était mon ancien bureau et mis dans un carton mes affaires. Je me dépêchais, sachant pertinemment que Camille allait appelé Booth pour le prévenir de mon départ du Jefferson.

\- Tu l'as bien mérité Booth. Soufflais je en quittant mon bureau.

Par chance je ne croisais personne. Je pu rejoindre ma voiture et rentrer à l'appartement. Je contactais par téléphone une amie avec qui j'avais conduit des recherches au Guatemala. Il me fallait récupérer toutes mes affaires et partir. Je décidais de n'emporter que le strict minimum et de laisser dans l'appartement la plupart de mes affaires. Avec l'argent que j'avais, je pouvais garder l'appartement et vivre ailleurs en même temps. Je pris ma valise et éteignis toutes les lumières de l'appartement. Je partais pour un hôtel dans lequel j'avais réservé une nuit. C'était décidé. Le lendemain, je partais.

Arrivée à l'hôtel, je remarquais le nombre d'appels manqués. Bien décidée a tourner la page, je décidais que seule Angela aurait droit à des messages, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de communiquer à Booth. J'avais d'ailleurs changer de numéro.

 _Angela,_

 _Tout va bien. Sweets t'expliquera en détail pourquoi je devais partir. Je ne pouvais pas te dire au revoir, je devais partir rapidement. Pour mon bien être. Je t'enverrai des messages régulièrement, nous pourrons parler autant que tu le souhaites. Mais je te demande de respecter une condition. Booth ne doit jamais savoir. Ni où je suis, ni pourquoi, ni comment je vais, ni simplement que l'on communique. Je te demande de respecter cela s'il te plait. Je reviendrai peut être jamais. Mais peut être pourra tu me rendre visite un jour. N'oublie pas, tout cela reste entre nous._

 _Tempérance._

Allongée dans le lit de l'hôtel, je ne pouvais dormir. Il était rare que je connaisse des insomnies, mais depuis l'enquête sur le docteur Eames j'avais beaucoup de mal a trouver le sommeil. Depuis... depuis que j'avais réalisé mes sentiments et que j'avais décidé d'en parler.

Le matin fini par arrivé et mon taxi aussi. A l'aéroport, l'attente pour l'avion était interminable. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : partir d'ici. Une fois dans l'avion, j'étais assise à côté d'une femme enceinte, côté hublot. Je ne sais pourquoi, voir cette femme me donnait un pincement au coeur. J'aurais pu donner cela à Booth. Une famille. Des enfants. De l'amour. Du bonheur. Au lieu de cela, je fuyais. Je vieillissais et je n'avais ni mari, ni compagnon, ni partenaire d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas d'enfant, pas de relation fusionnelle avec mon frère. Je n'avais rien. Angela était une soeur, métaphoriquement. C'était tout. J'avais Angela.

Arrivée au Guatemala, Paula m'attendait.

\- Tu as une sale tête Brennan. Dit elle en me voyant.

Je ne répondis rien. Paula me sourit, et m'aida a porter ma valise et mon sac jusqu'à sa voiture.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu quitterais ton boulot au Jefferson.

\- Les recherches. Voila ce qui m'amène Paula.

\- Bien sur.

Elle savait que je mentais.

Je logeais dans un bel appartement où je me sentais déjà bien. Mais malgré cela, je me sentais toujours détruite.


	4. Chapter 4

**C4**

* * *

Paula et moi menions des recherches aussi importantes que passionnantes. Enquêter sur des meurtres était une source d'adrénaline au quotidien, le temps jouant contre nous pour élucider les meurtres était une source d'énergie incroyable. Mais ces recherches m'avaient manqué. J'aimais savoir que chaque découverte apporterait son lot de réponses a des questions que nous nous posions depuis des années. Et cela occupait mon esprit a autre chose que penser à Booth. La compagnie de Paula était importante. Elle me connaissait bien. Elle savait que les relations sociales n'étaient pas mon fort. Et depuis mon départ de Washington D.C, j'étais bien plus renfermée. Je ne désirais pas tellement parler aux autres. Bien sur, Paula étant mon amie nous parlions ensemble, mais jamais du Jefferson. Jamais de Booth. Nous parlions des recherches, nous parlions de Paula et de sa vie. Et je me contentais de l'écouter, comme Sweets le faisait pour moi.

Seule dans mon appartement, je me reposais après quatre jours de recherches intenses. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que j'étais installée. Et jusqu'ici, mes communications avec Angela avaient été réduites au strict minimum. Alors je pris mon téléphone et décidais qu'il était temps de lui envoyer un nouveau message.

 _Tout va bien ici. Nos recherches avancent bien. Je vais mieux. A bientot._

Certes, le message était court, et certes je mentais. Mais Angela ne devait pas s'inquieter pour moi. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Je ne voulais pas demander comment Booth allait, et je savais qu'Hodgins allait bien car la veille, elle m'avait envoyer une photo. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Depuis mon départ du Jefferson, j'avais des difficultés. J'avais des difficultés a dormir, a manger, je ne savais plus comment être heureuse, ou comment couper court aux sentiments de manque et de tristesse que je ressentais. Depuis que j'étais arrivée, quelques semaines plus tôt, j'avais remarqué une perte de poids, des cernes importantes sous les yeux. J'étais lentement en train de couler et je n'avais personne pour me sortir la tête de l'eau. Je buvais le soir, parfois, quand la tristesse était trop importante, trop présente, je me surprenais a fumer une cigarette ou deux. Booth avait définitivement tout détruit en moi. Je n'étais plus moi. J'étais elle... Je me mettais en danger lorsque la douleur était incontrôlable. Car j'avais besoin de contrôler le monde autour de moi, ma vie. Et j'avais perdu ce contrôle. Le soir je pleurais toute l'eau que mon corps possédait. Mon corps était fatigué. Très fatigué. Paula avait beau essayer de comprendre, de m'aider de toutes les façons qui lui passaient par la tête, je me noyais. En continu. Chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde, je me noyais de plus en plus et bientôt, je ne pourrais remonter à la surface. Plus rien ne faisait sens. Je perdais pied.

Le temps passait et mon corps se fatiguait de plus en plus. Je voulais la paix, la tranquillité d'esprit. Je voulais que Booth quitte mon esprit, qu'il cesse d'habiter mes rêves la nuit. Je voulais la fin de tout ça. Je me sentais atrocement mal. Et ce n'était plus seulement psychologique mais physique. J'avais perdu tellement de poids. J'en étais arrivé a des extrêmes. Des choses que Bones n'aurait pas fait. Jamais. Des choses que le Booth qu'elle aimait, le Booth dont elle pensait qu'il l'aimait aussi, l'aurait sauvée. Mais Booth était absent et Bones n'était plus.

Cherchant comment arrêter tout cela, je réfléchissais encore et encore. Et d'un coup, la solution m'apparut.

 _Je serai à Washington D.C après demain. Je viendrai te voir durant la nuit pour ne croiser personne. N'en parle pas. A bientot._

Je savais ce que je devais faire.


	5. Chapter 5

**C5**

* * *

 ** _Booth POV  
_**

Il était relativement tard lorsque Angela m'appela. Elle avait quelque chose d'extrêmement important a me dire. Je n'avais pas très envie d'aller la voir. Depuis le départ de Bones, elle me tenait pour responsable. Elle n'avait pas tord, mais je n'aimais pas qu'on me le rappelle. Ce soir là, lorsque j'ai dit à Bones que j'aimais Hannah, j'avais terriblement envie de lui dire que je l'aimais bien plus. Mais je n'étais pas ce genre d'homme. Le genre qui cherche une remplaçante. Et puis Hannah était une personne bien. Mais après lui avoir dit que j'aimais Hannah, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Entendre et voir Bones fondre en larmes pour moi m'avait brisé le coeur. Alors le lendemain, je décidais de prendre en main la situation et de tout arrangé. J'avais quitté Hannah. Pour Bones. Mais quand j'essayais de contacter Bones, elle m'ignorait. Et quand je me déplaçais pour la voir, elle me rejetais. Sweets refusait de m'expliquer ce que Bones lui avait confié. Quand j'avais un soir entendu des bruit de verre se brisé et les hurlement de Bones, j'avais ouvert brusquement sa porte. Elle était au sol, au milieu du verre cassé, en pleure. Je n'avais jamais vu Bones dans un tel état. Je voulais le lui dire, mais je n'en avais pas eu le temps. Ses yeux communiquaient la rage qu'elle ressentait. Elle me détestait.

Arrivé chez Angela, celle ci ouvrit la porte et me fit entré rapidement. Angela semblait nerveuse.

\- Que ce passe t il ? Demandais je, pressé d'en finir.

\- Depuis son départ, je suis toujours en communication avec Bones.

\- Quoi.. Et vous n'avez rien dit ? Après tout le soucis que je me suis fais pour elle, toutes mes tentatives d'appels et les mails sans réponses...

J'étais choqué.

\- Elle ne voulait pas. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas supposé vous dire ça, mais elle rentre à Washington D.C après demain. Elle marqua une pause. Booth. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Trouvez la et dites lui.

\- Que...

\- Dites lui que vous l'aimez. Me coupa Angela. Que c'est elle, et que ça a toujours été elle et pas Hannah. Retenez la. Embrassez la. Prouvez le lui. Mais ne laissez pas tomber et ne la laissez pas partir. Vous lui devez bien ça. L'honnêteté. Après l'avoir brisée comme vous l'avez fait.

Angela m'expliqua que Bones viendrait chez elle a 22 heures, et que je devais être là. D'abord, je fus sceptique. Je ne pouvais pas le dire à Bones. Je l'avais détruite. Elle était partie a cause de moi. Elle allait surement en vouloir à Angela pour me l'avoir dit, et allait surement vouloir fuir toute conversation. Mais Angela avait raison. Bones méritait de savoir. Et je devais le lui dire. J'attendrais chez Angela, a 22 heures, pour parler à Bones.

 _ **Bones POV**_

Arrivée à Washington, je n'avais qu'une hâte, effectué ce que j'avais en tête. C'était la seule manière pour moi d'être sure d'avoir quelques minutes de tranquillité. A peine descendue du taxi, je courrais vers ma cible. J'étais à Woodland. Là où Eames avait perdue la vie. C'était là. Là que j'avais compris que je n'étais pas Easmes. J'avais ressenti un tel soulagement, j'avais vécu un moment où rien ne me faisait peur ou souffrir. Je n'étais pas elle.

Accroupie, j'observais à nouveau le petit signal jaune au sol. Je fermais les yeux et revoyais ce soir là, quand j'avais compris. Je n'étais pas folle. Et je ne devenais pas folle. Un bruit se fit entendre, et je tournais la tête. Une voiture fonçait sur moi. Bien trop vite, bien trop près. Mon corps si affaibli par mon manque de sommeil et ma perte de poids ne pouvait pas bouger si vite. Je fermais les yeux, aussi fort que possible. J'espérais secrètement que Booth me pousse du chemin, a nouveau. Mais il n'arriva pas. A la place, j'entendais un klaxon puis plus rien. Plus de bruit. Plus de lumière. Plus de douleur et de peine. Les dernières secondes avant le néants, étaient remplies de souvenirs. Booth. Sa voix. Son sourire. Je ressentais Booth me tenir contre lui lorsque j'allais mal. C'était comme si il était là. A ce moment précis. Il me parlait. Me demandait de courir, de ne pas rester sur la route. Il m'aimait. Je pense qu'il m'aimait. Peut être avait il trop peur pour me le dire. Peut être avait il honte d'aimer une femme comme moi. Il aurait honte à cet instant si il m'avait vu. Je n'étais que l'ombre de moi même. Sa Bones n'était plus qu'un cadavre ambulant. J'étais morte intérieurement après qu'il m'ait arraché le coeur de ma poitrine. Mon corps était la seule preuve de ma survie physique. Un corps fatigué. J'étais tombée bien bas. J'avais perdu tant de poids en un peu plus d'un mois... J'étais tombée dans l'anorexie. Je me demandais si Booth me reconnaitrait. Il n'aurait sans doute aucune envie d'être avec moi désormais. J'étais bouleversée, je n'avais pas su gérer les émotions. Et comme Easmes, je m'étais mise en danger. Et je n'avais pas su me sauver. J'esperais avoir une chance, une dernière de lui dire que je l'aimais. Mais il était sans doute trop tard. Tout disparaissait. Les sensations, les souvenirs, tout disparaissait. J'avais sans doute pris ma dernière respiration.

 _ **POV externe**_

Le chauffeur descendit de sa voiture. Il couru jusqu'à la femme qu'il avait percuté et tenta de sentir son pouds. Rien. Le sang formait une flaque de plus en plus grande.

\- Oh non.. Souffla t il avec horreur.

Il ne pouvait pas se rendre. Il n'avait pas de permis. Sans céder à la panqiue, il ouvrit son coffre et après avoir pris une profonde respiration, il y enferma le corps de la femme. Il fouilla ses poches, et trouva seulement une carte au nom de Tempérance Brennan. Il remit la carte dans sa poche, et prit le volant. Quelques mètres plus loin, il trouva un ravin sur le côté de la route. Parfait. Il s'arrêta, et sorti le corps du coffre. Après avoir silencieusement demandé pardon, il jeta le corps dans le profond fossé avant de prendre la fuite.

 _ **POV Booth**_

22 heures 30 et Bones n'était pas là. Bones n'était jamais en retard.

\- J'ai appelé l'aéroport. M'informa Angela. Elle a bien prit l'avion. Elle doit être chez elle. Peut être qu'elle s'est endormie.

\- Je vais à son appartement. Décidais je.

Sur la route, je sentais l'anxiété montée. Devant son appartement, je pris une grande respiration. Car deux cas de figures se présentaient à moi. D'abord, elle était chez elle. Dans ce cas, je devais lui parler, en toute franchise et affrontée Bones. Second cas, elle n'était pas chez elle, et elle a disparue.

Je frappais a la porte plusieurs fois avant de décidé que l'absence de réponse était une bonne excuse pour entrer. J'entrais alors, et trouvais l'appartement dans le même état que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Bones n'était pas là. Bones avait disparue.


	6. Chapter 6

**C6**

* * *

 ** _Booth POV  
_**

Je ne devais pas paniquer. Bones était peut être juste en retard... Mais elle ne l'était jamais d'habitude. Il est vrai que les circonstances étaient particulières. Mais cela m'inquiétait. Le temps passait et nous n'avions aucune nouvelle. Je retournais chez Angela, au cas où Bones arriverait. Mais rien. Deux heures après, nous n'avions aucun signe de vie de Bones. Camille attendait chez Bones, mais Bones n'arrivait jamais. Angela eu soudain un éclair.

\- Paula ! L'amie de Brennan avec qui elle faisait ses recherches. Je vais l'appeler.

Angela prit son téléphone, et faisait les cent pas en attendant que cette Paula décroche.

\- Bonsoir Paula. C'est Angela, l'amie de Tempérance. Désolée de vous déranger, mais Tempérance devait venir me voir il y a deux heures et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle, rien. Vous savez si elle allait quelque part en arrivant ?

Angela mit le haut parleur.

\- Bonsoir Angela. Non, Tempérance n'a parlé de rien. Mais elle est tellement... différente ces derniers temps... elle change tout le temps d'avis.

\- Différente ? Demanda Angela surprise.

\- Oui, vous savez, sa dépression...

\- Quelle dépression ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait bien mieux.

Je ressentais la nervosité dans la voix d'Angela.

\- Mieux ? Pourtant elle a perdu tellement de poids... Les derniers jours qu'elle a passé au Guatemala, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Son état est très inquiétant vous savez. Quand vous la trouverez, occupez vous bien d'elle. Elle a de gros problème de sommeil, d'alimentation. Elle a tellement changé... Souffla Paula. Elle parlait tout le temps d'une enquête. Une femme. Eames. Elle disait qu'elle se ressemblait beaucoup.

\- Merci Paula.

Angela raccrocha. Eames.. La chirurgienne. L'enquête durant laquelle Bones semblait si étrange. Elle n'était pas dans son état normale. Et l'enquête durant laquelle Bones m'avait révélé ses sentiments pour moi. Et l'enquête durant laquelle je l'avais détruite. Soudain, un choc se produit en moi. Eames. Lorsque Easmes ne pouvait gérer une émotion, elle se mettait en danger. Bones était si perturbée par cette enquête, elle s'était mise en danger. Mais j'étais là. Je l'avais suivie. Je l'avais sauvée. Et si...

\- Je sais où est Bones ! Criais je.

Je pris la voiture, les sirènes allumées. Je devais allé à Woodland. Cette fameuse route. Bones s'était sans doute mise en danger. Peut être pensait elle que j'allais la sauver. Comme avant. Avant que je ne détruise tout. Il fallait que je la trouve, que je lui dise que je l'aime. Je devais la trouver, l'aider, l'aimer. Elle ne pouvait pas se détruire par ma faute. Chaque voiture devant moi me donnait envie d'hurler. Je voulais arriver plus vite. Je devais me dépêcher. J'arrivais enfin à Woodland. Mais ne voyais personne. Bones n'était là. Je descendais de la voiture et parcourais la rue a pied. Personne. Je vis au loin le petit signal où j'avais sauvé Bones. Sans savoir pourquoi, mon corps se dirigea vers celui ci de lui même. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose m'attirait vers ce petit signal. Et plus je m'avançais plus je semblait voir une flaque. Arrivé face au signal, je découvrais ce que je redoutais. Une flaque de sang. Je pris mon téléphone et demandait au FBI d'envoyer du renfort, et à Camille d'envoyer toute l'équipe. Nous devions retrouver Bones. Je restais planter là. Sous le choc. Bones était blessée.. ou morte. Lorsque l'équipe arriva, Camille me lança un regard apeuré.

\- Il y a... beaucoup de sang.

\- Je sais Camille.

Ils prélevèrent des échantillons de sang.

\- Je vais participer aux recherches dans les environs. Dis je, en me dirigeant vers la voiture. Je m'arrêtais un peu plus loin, là où une équipe fouillait un profond fossé. Je descendais avec eux, et avançais, la peur au ventre. Je vis soudain des cheveux brun. Je couru jusqu'au corps de la femme allongée là. Je retournais et découvrais le visage de Bones. Ma Bones.

\- Ici ! Hurlais je.

Je tenais son corps contre moi, après avoir compris qu'il était bien trop tard. Un agent du FBI appela Camille. Lorsqu'elle arriva, suivie par toute l'équipe, je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes.

\- Je t'aime Bones. Je t'aime. Murmurais je.

Mes pleures rendaient mes paroles presque incompréhensibles. Ma Bones. Celle que j'aimais. Je regardais son visage, et découvrais combien elle avait changé. Combien je l'avais détruite. Je l'avais tuée. J'embrassais ses lèvres, et la serrais si près de moi. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Je lui avais pris son bonheur et elle prenait désormais le mien.

\- Agent Booth.

Sweets était arrivé à mes côtés sans que je ne le remarque.

\- Ils doivent... Il faut qu'ils emmènent le docteur Brennan.

Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir.

\- Non.

\- Agent Both...

\- J'ai dit non. Criais je. Laissez moi.

Sweets resta à mes côtés, en silence. Camille me rejoignis plus tard.

\- Booth... Seeley, je m'occuperais bien d'elle.

Elle me regardais dans les yeux.

\- Je dois chercher des preuves. Pour trouver qui lui a fait ça. Booth. Tu veux arrêter celui qui nous l'a pris.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Pas encore.

\- Booth..

Camille attira le corps de Brennan vers elle. Doucement, avec beaucoup de précautions, elle emmena ma Bones. Bones fut transportée dans l'un de ces sacs noirs. celui dont j'avais si peur. Bones fut emmenée au Jefferson, où les fouines trouvèrent rapidement des empreintes sur la carte de Bones.

\- J'ai son nom. Déclara Angela en entrant dans mon bureau. James Logan.

Je pris son adresse et demandait une équipe pour interpellé le suspect. Il fut arrêter chez lui. Il avoua avoir balancé le corps de Bones dans le fossé pour ne pas avoir a se rendre. Il roulait sans permis. La colère en moi était si forte... Alors que nous allions l'arrêter, je ne pu contrôler cette colère et lui assena un coup de poing avant d'être maitrisé par d'autres agents. Je devais désormais trouver toute la force possible pour dire adieu à Bones.


	7. Chapter 7

**C7  
** _Voila une nouvelle fiction qui touche à sa fin._

* * *

Booth POV

Bones n'étant pas croyante, ce fut une tâche compliquée de choisir quoi faire pour ses funérailles. Il fut au final décidé que je récupèrerais ses cendres. Et durant une sorte de cérémonie n'impliquant que l'équipe du Jefferson et son père, nous rendrions hommage à la plus compétente anthropologue judiciaire _au monde, comme elle aimait le précisé_ , et à la plus belle femme que j'avais jamais connu.

Nous étions tous réuni dans son bureau au Jefferson. Le Jefferson nous liait à elle. Elle avait formé ses assistants, avait été ma partenaire, mon amie, et comme j'aimais le croire, mon âme soeur.

\- J'aimerais qu'elle revienne. Qu'on agisse plus vite, qu'on la sauve.

La voix d'Angela tremblait.

\- J'aimerais lui dire que je l'aime. Que je regrette de lui avoir fait tant de mal, qu'elle a été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, et qu'elle était une partenaire incroyable. Avouais-je. J'aimerais l'avoir retenue. Je n'aurai pas dû la laissé seule, même si elle me l'avait demandé, même si elle me détestait. Je préférais qu'elle me déteste. Plutôt que... plutôt que lui dire adieu. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir le temps de lui parler. De lui dire combien elle était belle, elle était magnifique. Lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien a envié à aucune femme. Qu'elle était tout ce que je voulais. Que je voulais être avec elle, l'aimer chaque jour. Me réveiller à ses côtés. Au lieu de ça, je dois lui dire au revoir et vivre avec le fait que tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si je le lui avais dit. Si j'avais été un homme. Si j'avais pris mon courage a deux mains. Je déteste savoir qu'elle est partie en pensant que je ne l'aimais pas. Je déteste savoir qu'elle est partie, et qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Elle me manque... terriblement.

Camille me lança un regard plein de compassion.

\- Le docteur Brennan sera regrettée. Elle était une collègue exemplaire, et une amie fidèle. Ajouta Camille.

\- Le docteur Brennan ne venait jamais me voir pour parler à un psychologue. Mais à un ami. Et ça me touchait beaucoup. Déclara Sweets.

Dire adieu fut compliqué, douloureux. Je m'en voulais. Travailler sans Bones était très difficile. A chaque scène de crime, je m'attendais à la voir arrivée. Je n'avais envie de rien d'autre que de la serrer contre moi à nouveau. Mais il fallait que je m'adapte. Que je m'habitue à son absence. Et au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverais jamais. Chaque jour, je remerciais Dieu de m'avoir permis de la connaitre. Et chaque seconde, je pensais à elle et lui demandais pardon.


End file.
